


Closet Karma

by NoirBore



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, What Deity do I pray to to know what tags to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirBore/pseuds/NoirBore
Summary: Logan gets stuck in a closet and doesn't use the best choice of words when asking for Roman's help out.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Closet Karma

Logan stared at the blank spot on the couch with a displeased crease to his forehead, his foot lightly but quickly tapping on the carpet underneath him. He’d been reading on the couch earlier and while there was nothing unusual about that, what was unusual was his need for a blanket. The heater hadn’t been working properly for a while and although he’d put it on the schedule, no one had actually bothered to call anyone to come out and fix it. It wasn’t an issue - up until this cold front hit. He really should’ve just done it himself, but he’d figured at least one of his roommates would take the time to do it while he was busy.

That’s not the point though. The point is that it’s cold and when one is cold they generally acquire a blanket. So, he’d went to the closet and collected a blanket for himself. He’d been using that all morning, then he’d gone to make himself some tea and when he’d come back, the blanket was gone. He stares for a bit longer, trying to ponder the who and why of the situation, before deciding the most efficient option was just to go gather another blanket and bring it back. He’ll have a discussion with the other three about the theft later. Surely whoever had nabbed the blanket had seen his book on the coffee table indicating that he intended to return.

With a sigh, he turns and starts down the hallway. Thoughts for later. Right now he was still cold and still wanted to read. His nose wrinkles as he opens the closet door and finds that all the easily accessible blankets had already been hauled away to God knows where. The only one left was on the very top shelf and while he’s not particularly short, he’s fairly certain whoever put that shelf in was some sort of giant with no regard for those of normal stature.

Logan takes a moment to glance around behind him to ensure no one is in sight before he starts reaching for the blanket. His fingers brush the lip of the shelf. He stands on his toes, leans forward, and tries again. His hand makes it over the edge, only to push the blanket farther back. He quickly lowers onto flat feet again before his toes start to hurt and rests his hands on his hips, glaring up at the blanket as if he can intimidate it into flinging itself into his waiting arms.

No such luck.

He pauses to glance around once more before sighing in defeat, deciding to relinquish is dignity for just long enough to acquire the blanket while no one is looking. With determination in his eyes, he looks back up at the blanket, brows furrowed. “If I did not need you I would fully intend to set you alight once I get you down here,” he mutters under his breath. He still might, once he’s done with it.

Frustrations vented, he bends his knees and jumps with his arms outstretched. The blanket must’ve heard him - or the universe noted his threat on its behalf - because when his hands make contact, with the blanket and the shelf respectively, the shelf gives. There’s a loud crack as all the weight Logan was attempting to balance on the shelf went tumbling to the floor. More cracks and a few thumps fill his ears as he collides with what feels like absolutely everything they keep in this Godforsaken closet.

By the time the noise had stopped, he finds himself almost completely crammed within its confines and covered by more things than he can find it within himself to count. He heaves a sigh and lets his head thunk back against the wall, glaring angrily upwards as he processes the mortifying situation he’s found himself in. At least he’s got the blanket.

“Logan?”

Logan looks away from the overhead light and towards the voice, fighting the rising flush in his face as he spots Roman staring down at him with something between concern and amusement.

“Roman,” he responds tersely.

That’s all it takes for Roman to snort out a laugh, seeming to take the response as an indicator that Logan isn’t injured. Logan’s face grows even redder and he tries to make his way out of the pile - with little success.

“Would you just- ugh- Roman, help me out of the closet.”

A wide, toothy grin spreads across his face and Logan is immediately filled with regret, both at his wording and his request entirely. “Gladly,” Roman all but coos, his eyebrows wiggling in a way that really isn’t fair, but before Logan can rescind his request the other is offering his hand. He makes a show of considering the offer, but they both know he’s not really in any position to decline if he wants out of there with any quickness.

The second Logan takes his hand, he feels himself being pulled upwards and completely forgets to actually hold onto his hard-won prize as his chest collides with his theatrical roommate’s who looks way too smug about the whole situation. As soon as he’s regained his bearings, he wrestles his flustered expression back under control and frowns at Roman as he pulls his hand free. The man laughs and he crosses his arms, giving him a look that is most definitely not a pout. It’s a scolding frown and he will go to his grave with that claim.

There’s a laugh in his voice as Roman speaks again, “Need any more help getting out of the closet? I’ve certainly got the time and you wouldn’t be the first I’ve assisted with that endeavor - though they don’t usually ask me upfront.”

“No,” Logan says, turning to pick up the blanket he’d lost in the process, “That was sufficient.”

Roman presses a hand to his chest as he leans dramatically against the doorframe. “Sufficient? You wound me! When one is to assist another with coming out of the closet the results must be more than just sufficient or they’ve not done nearly a well enough job!”

“Better luck next time.”

“Next time? You plan to get stuck in the closet again?”

Logan flushes again at the expression Roman pulls, debating whether it would be worth losing his blanket by throwing it at the other’s face to make his escape.

No. Not worth it.

“For that, you get to clean up the mess.” Logan turns and quickly makes his way back towards the living room, biting back a grin at the indignant sputtering coming from the man behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I've ever posted publically and it's a closet joke. Go figure.  
> http://chemicallyimbalancedboy.tumblr.com/


End file.
